


【叉泽】The Feelings

by FarewellBanYan



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 17:08:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18760771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FarewellBanYan/pseuds/FarewellBanYan
Summary: 深夜出任务回家的朗姆洛在经过一条暗巷时，捡到了处于发情期的泽莫后发生的其中一个故事。





	【叉泽】The Feelings

朗姆洛在二十多年的人生旅程中，从来没有遇到过如此狗血的事情，这直接导致他因莫名的责任感被牵绊，好不容易争取到的休假的所有计划全部泡汤。而这一切的始作俑者便是那个靠在小巷角落里微微颤抖的，身上不停散发着腻死人的焦糖味信息素的男人——他的老对头泽莫。  
“朗……姆洛……”泽莫好像注意了到他的出现，带着哭腔小声哀求着。  
朗姆洛的某根神经嘣得一下断掉了。

说实在的，要是泽莫没说那句话，朗姆洛也会将他带走，一针抑制剂打下去。毕竟有过交情，实属不忍心让他自生自灭。  
可发情的泽莫真是该死的诱人。抑制剂使用过度导致他神志不清无法自控，因热潮袭来哼哼唧唧的，乖巧地接受朗姆洛薄荷味信息素的安抚，乖巧地被朗姆洛扛回家，乖巧地被朗姆洛扔到床上欺身而上。  
泽莫受情欲的影响面色绯红，生理泪水模糊了双眼，全身处于高热状态，下意识向着凉意靠近。  
朗姆洛低下头吻住了泽莫红润的唇瓣。他的唾液腺不停地工作着，好似也带着焦糖味一般，渡到朗姆洛的口腔里。朗姆洛轻易攻破了泽莫的防线，侵略着对方的每一寸领地，彼此交换着津液。良久退出，泽莫因缺氧大口呼吸着。  
一吻终了，欲火更甚。朗姆洛飞快地褪下两人碍事的衣物，露出早已兴奋地挺立的下体。伸手将泽莫翻了个身，还贴心地在下面垫了一个枕头。泽莫的后穴早已被情液润湿，这为朗姆洛的开拓提供了很大的便利。朗姆洛探进几根手指草草地扩张了一下，引来身下人一阵颤栗。  
进入的过程给泽莫带来了小声的惊呼，朗姆洛却恶趣味地将动作放缓。泽莫被迫细细感受到下体摩擦肉壁的过程，这让他瘙痒难忍。当终于完全贴合，两人都长呼了一口气。  
“动一动……”泽莫闷声道。朗姆洛亲了一下对方发烫的耳垂，继续自己的动作。他尽可能地保持清醒做到循序渐进，开始是一点点的戳刺，没有等到泽莫习惯就开始大力抽插。  
“朗姆洛……哈……轻点……嗯……”  
“轻点能满足你吗？”  
退至大半又直挺挺地进入，一下下撞击着泽莫，他哪里受过这样的刺激，大声哭喊着朗姆洛的名字，这使对方产生了满足感。  
动作不停，蓦然的，泽莫的尖叫变了一个调。朗姆洛从没有听过他发出这么甜腻的声音，继续向那一点戳去，一下，两下，情潮中的泽莫很快就发泄了出来，大口喘息着，后穴收缩夹得朗姆洛差点也交代出来。  
朗姆洛一鼓作气地继续向前，顶开生殖腔，尽数射在了里面。等待成结的时间分外漫长，他附身到泽莫劲边咬了一口，焦糖的味道散发了他整个口腔。Alpha的本能，他感受到了空气中焦糖和薄荷的味道在渐渐融合。  
没关系，他们有足够的时间，反正这一夜还很漫长。

 

事后小番外:  
“朗姆洛我操你妈!你趁人之危!不要脸!”  
“媳妇乖。”  
“滚下去……唔……”


End file.
